The Past has a Way of Catching Up with the Present
by Airreon Princess
Summary: Prime. After the death of Arcee, Bumblebee isn't as cheerful as he thought he'd be. But with a gift from Primus and Megatron, will Bumblebee be happy again? A short sequel to 2094. I recommend reading that one first. A present for RoboDiamondDragon09.


**Hey everybody!**

 **Thanks to my good friend RoboDiamondDragon09, I got the inspiration to write a short sequel to 2094. Hope ya like it!**

 **This takes place in season three. Just imagine that Optimus got resurrected (explains later) and team prime is made up of different bots.**

 **Anyways...I think by now we all know that I don't own Transformers Prime, and it's Hasbro's. Good? Ok. Let's go!**

XXX

Agent Fowler Jr. walked into the new Autobot base, hangar E-2. The room was filled with new and old bots alike. Optimus and Ratchet stood at the console, while Smokescreen and Bumblebee were talking. Ultra Magnus and the new recruits were nowhere to be seen.

Even though the original Agent Fowler passed away while trying to save other terrified humans in the war for earth, Agent Fowler Jr. had followed in his father's steps to protect the remaining Autobots from any threats.

As Fowler walked down the yellow painted metal stairs, be passed by the pictures of the fallen Autobots.

Tailgate, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Arcee, and the honorary Autobots, Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Rafael Esquivel. Fowler cringed. So many lives had to be lost to save earth from the Decepticons. They'd all affected by different people's passings. Bumblebee especially.

Apparently Arcee had been Bumblebee's maternal figure, his mother. And that nearly destroyed him, no matter how much he denied it. Before the war, Agent Fowler Jr.'s father had told him of the Autobots and their personalities, just in case he followed in his footsteps. He told him that Bumblebee was always happy, and never complained or was disappointed in anything.

Now, Bee almost never smiled, and got depressed very easily. Burying his mother really took a toll on him. He didn't sleep and replenished his energon even less, claiming that "he wasn't hungry."

Optimus even seemed disturbed by the deaths of his team. After he'd been resurrected (a miracle if you ask him,) he had given a report on what happened while he was in the Allspark. It went like this…

 _Optimus Prime P.O.V_

It seemed like no time was passing. There was no ground, no sky, and no walls to confine me. The title of Prime seemed to vanish, and the pain of death no longer haunted me. I was free, in a sense, until I looked to my right and saw three humans, so frail yet strong at the same time. They were all smiling at me. I searched my memory banks for any indication of who these humans were, and what they were doing in the Allspark. Then it hit me like a hammer to the stomach. These humans were Jack, Miko, and little Rafael.

I smiled back at them. Their features had changed immensely over time. Their skin looked like the earth fruit "prunes," and their hair was the colour of snow. They approached me and gave me a hug, saying "You're finally here." My smile disappeared when they said those 3 words.

How long have they been here without any guidance? Without any aid? Without any family? And if they were here, then that meant that they were dead. They weren't alive and on earth anymore.

Sadness gripped my spark. I asked how long they had been here, and they shrugged and answered "not that long." I remembered an ancient article about the Allspark. Time had no meaning here. It was only the deceased's imagination and will. Incredible.

I heard a faint noise behind the kids, adults, now. It was a femme. A specific cobalt blue femme with pink highlights. Arcee was here as well, but that meant that she was offlined as well. I looked around for her adoptive son, Bumblebee. He didn't appear next to her. I knew that without Arcee there for Bumblebee, he would be destroyed. And her without him.

Arcee searched the area around her and spotted the children turned adults and myself. She ran up to us and gave each of us a big embrace, saying that she missed all of us dearly. Arcee then told us what had happened that day that she was killed. Bumblebee looked so weak and tired, yet he said that she was the one who was weak and tired?

We heard a mech groan. I turned and saw the one whom I considered a brother so many milena ago.

Megatron.

He saw us as well, and the warrior in Arcee sprang to life as she did, getting to her feet and preparing to fight. Megatron, however, gave us a sad look and started to, of all things, apologize.

He apologized for his crimes, for the death of Arcee, for the mutiny he caused. He told us that he would've gladly exchanged his life for anyone of ours. In fact, he demanded it.

"I do not deserve this," he said. "You all deserve a chance for a new life. A peaceful one." It was at that moment that Primus presented himself and asked if Megatron would truly give up his eternal happiness for one of us. He answered yes without hesitation. Primus spoke of an ancient prophecy that foretold my resurrection. He asked me if I believed in this prophecy. I answered yes, and the world around me turned white.

This is the end of my report.

 _3rd person P.O.V_

Since the report, the new Team Prime scoured the globe in search of the humans or any bot thought to be dead. Nothing presented itself.

And Bumblebee grew more and more depressed, not letting anyone near him to talk to him. But the rare times that he did talk to anybody, it sounded strained and slightly hostile. He wanted to see Arcee desperately, but Ratchet refused to let him see her, out of very fear that he would harm himself.

It was nearing the one month anniversary of Optimus' return, and though the mighty Prime often assured the former scout that he might see Raf or Arcee again, he said nothing.

XXX

It was April 17. Exactly one month after Optimus came back to the team. The daily routine was not changed, except for the occasional comment about Prime's miraculous return. Ratchet, Ultra Magnus and OPtimus gathered for a meeting, the new recruits trained and conversed amongst themselves, Smokescreen was Primus knows where, and poor Bumblebee was locked in his room, crying for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Tears poured down his cheeks. His hands grasped at his frame, leaving behind scratches. He whispered Arcee's name, causing him to wail and repeat his own personal daily routine.

Nobody said anything, but they heard his wails and sobs. They all wanted to help the motherless child, essentially. But yet again, every time someone approached him, they were asked harshly to go away, and leave him alone. But today would be different.

While Ratchet scanned the earth for any signals of either team mates or humans, a strange reading came up in the outskirts of Russia. His optics widened. It couldn't be. But just to be sure, Ratchet activated the groundbridge and ran through.

XXX

One hour later, Bumblebee emerged from his quarters. He noted the presence, or lack thereof, of Ratchet, but he could care less. He knew he needed a refuel, yet didn't anyway. Optimus had been contacted by Ratchet, who immediately contacted Bumblebee to meet him in the main room. Now, Bumblebee saw Optimus, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus, and the newcomers in the main area of the base. He was confused. Why would everyone be here?

Optimus gave a small smile to Bumblebee and pressed a finger to his COM. link.

"Are you and our guest ready to be bridged back, old friend?"

"Yes, Optimus."

"Acknowledged."

Optimus pulled down the lever for the bridge, activating it. Bumblebee didn't care who they found, so he went to recalibrate his arm stingers in the back corner. He heard two sets of footsteps enter the groundbridge. One was rather light. He heard someone, presumably Smokescreen, run up and hug the bot. Bumblebee scoffed. ' _Probably a girlfriend_.'

He felt that feeling when someone is watching you. Bumblebee turned more against the wall, refusing to see who was staring at him.

"What? No hello for me?"

Bumblebee's frame froze at that voice. His broken mind was playing tricks on him, because she was dead. For primus sakes he _buried_ her! ' _Just one look_ ,' he thought, ' _Just one look to prove that you've lost your mind_.' Slowly, Bumblebee turned around.

It was Arcee, in all of her glory. Her paintjob looked flawless, her posture was no longer bent, and a smile plastered her face. Bumblebee walked forward slowly, and met Arcee in the middle. He took her hands.

"A-Arcee? Is it really you?" She smiled.

"Hey Bee."

Bumblebee collapsed in a heap of tears and wails. Arcee dropped to the floor to wrap her arms around her adoptive child. He cried out into her shoulder.

"You're back! You are really back!" She laughed and stroked his door wings.

"I am."

Bumblebee lost it. He couldn't formulate words anymore. Tears flew down his cheeks like waterfalls. His voice sounded bird-like from the muffled sobs. A tear rolled down Arcee's cheek too, for her son who was currently bawling into her shoulder. She looked up at Optimus.

"I know that you're expecting a report from me, but may I just take a minute to-"

"Take all of the time you need."

XXX

Arcee sat on Bumblebee's berth, clutching her sobbing child against herself. She was worried about him when Ratchet told her that he hadn't refueled in a month, and that he hadn't recharged in longer than that. Arcee thought that if Primus didn't give her the chance to live again, Bumblebee would've either died or harmed himself. And she wasn't about to let that happen.

"Shhh...Bee. It's ok, I'm here." He lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"B-but...you were dead. I saw you _die_! I had to _bury you_! I thought that I could handle i-it, b-but…"

"I know. But I'm here now. I'm right here. As soon as I woke up on that pillow surrounded by flowers, I knew that you'd missed me. I was so happy when I saw you." Bee smiled briefly and managed to maintain control over his crying.

"C-can you sing that song that you used to s-sing to me?" A motherly smile climbed across Arcee's face.

"Of course."

' _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When you are king, dilly, dilly,_

 _I shall be queen_

 _Who told you so, dilly, dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

' _Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly,_

 _That told me so'_

With Bumblebee now fast asleep, Arcee laid back against the wall and out Bumblebee on her lap gently. She kissed him right between the optics.

"Dream for me."

XXX

 **...meh, not my best work. But I hope you liked it Dragon!**


End file.
